


[Podfic of]  Following You, Following Me

by knight_tracer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette has a huge voice crush (and maybe a person crush too) on Tumblr user daughterofawolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of]  Following You, Following Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Following You, Following Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522368) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Length: 8:33  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Following%20You,%20Following%20Me.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Following%20You,%20Following%20Me.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
